


baby don't be shy

by wtfpinkmilk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Fluff, Guess who is jooheons neighbor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jookyun are bffs, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Not Beta Read, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Tags Are Hard, chaekkung is everything to me, jooheon best boy, the world needs more hyungkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfpinkmilk/pseuds/wtfpinkmilk
Summary: Changkyun is just the shy guy from his highschool.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	baby don't be shy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my original work. The original one is in Portuguese and it's posted on wattpad.

"Will you do something right now?"

It was the question that Jooheon made to Changkyun when the last class of the day was over. Changkyun shook his head from right to left, starting to pack his things.

"Why?"

"I want to do something before the finals, like, I want to enjoy my late day of freedom before becoming a studying machine." Changkyun laughed quietly.

"Yeah, we can do something. Do you have something in mind?" The boy put his black hoodie over his uniform and his bag over his shoulder.

"Nothing, but we can think about something." Jooheon smiled and passed through his best friend, messing up his hair.

Soon the two boys were out of the classroom, slowly walking through the hallways that lead to the school exit.

Changkyun was a normal guy, at least he would consider himself one, he was a shy guy who didn't like to gather attention and his only friend was Jooheon. And no, he didn't care about it at all, he liked the way things were.

Being the shy guy of his school had good and bad sides. The good side was that nobody would come up with irrelevant and nonsense conversations, the bad side was the rumours, someone would always come up with a rumour that wasn't the truth at all. 

Everyday when he walked the hallways he would listen things about him, sometimes even Jooheon's name would come out of the evil kid's mouths, but most of the time it was only Changkyun's name. The boy would always try to ignore the murmurs and what they said about him, most of the time he did it and when he didn't manage to ignore he would always have Jooheon by his side to remember that nothing of what they were saying was true.

Therefore, when they were walking the hallways, it was a suprise to find out that the buzz wasn't about him or Jooheon. And he was more shocked to find out about who they were talking about.

"He is really here!" A girl exclaimed in the middle of the hallway, it was then that Changkyun noticed that the buzz wasn't about him. "He's at the gates!"

"What is he doing here if he already graduated?" Another boy walking through the hallway asked his friends.

"I heard that he came only to show himself." A boy answered.

"I'm sure that isn't it." Rebutted another. "He must have come to see someone, maybe a younger friend?"

"Or his secret girlfriend."

"Yeah, that must be true. There so many girls here that say that they're dating, I wouldn't be surprised if one of those girls were telling the truth."

The hallways were a mess with the presence of a old student, Changkyun just couldn't understand the reason why, it wasn't the first time an old student would show up there.

"He's as beautiful as ever." A girl sighed to her friend.

"No wonder he got a model job before he even graduated from college." Sighed said friend. "And he's already famous for someone who only started his career." Changkyun stoped walking, making Jooheon look at him with furrowed eyebrows. "He is everything we need: an older boy, with good grades, who is a famous model." She sighed again. "He is really a dream."

And then the information came like a thunder, making Changkyun more static than he already was.

"It's the power of Chae Hyungwon."

Changkyun stopped breathing for a few seconds, his surroundings becoming a nothing. Many thoughts roaming his mind but none answere his main doubt.

_What the hell was his boyfriend doing there and why he was there?_

"Is everything okay?" Jooheon put his hand over Changkyun's shoulder, getting him out of his trance. "You look... worried?" He said, unsure.

"You heard what I heard?"

"That Chae Hyungwon is at the entrance? If it's that, yeah, I heard it, what it has to do with your furrowed face?"

Changkyun passed his hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. He sighed.

"You'll see" He said quietly and then started walking again.

He got out of the building walking as fast as he could and with Jooheon following him. Now he was only a few meters away from the exit, his heart was racing and his hands were wet from the cold sweat. He never got so anxious as he was at that moment.

He took a deep breath and with his head down walked through the gates, exiting the school, nervousness and anxiety running through his body. Felling the presence of many others students, loud and louder voices yelling random things. He knew Jooheon was right behind him, but not even his presence would calm him down.

"You're walking too fast." Jooheon said, but he was ignored.

Changkyun, on one hando, would like to pass unnoticed, but on the other, he only wanted to cross the crowd and hug his boyfriend as soon as possible.

He hoped for the first option to come true, but things are not always how we want them to be. 

"Let's go this way." He heard Jooheon say behind him, but he didn't raise his head to look where his friend was pointing. "Are you listening to me?" Changkyun stopped, considering raising his head and look to his best friend.

He didn't want to turn back e look Jooheon in the eyes, he was to shy to do anything that involve his boyfriend noticing his presence.

"Changkyun!" Jooheon yelled.

"Changkyun!" In a softer tone his name was pronounced. In the voice that he adored the most and soothed him the most. Changkyun bit his lip, his face starting to gain heat and his heart racing faster than before.

Slowly he rose his head, turning his face to what was behind him, seeing the schoked and surprised expression on his best friend's face. Shortly after he turned his head to his side seeing the smiling face of his boyfriend.

Changkyun straightened his posture, the voices of the students surrounding them were getting lower, he knew that everyone was looking at him and that would make his face turn red, not only this but also the attention that Chad Hyungwon was giving to him in front of everyone.

Changkyun was a mess of emotions. His heart racing, his breath mismatched, his hands with cold sweat and his cheeks and ears were getting hot. All of this because of two things: The first one was because of the attention he was receiving and he didn't like it; the other things was because of the boy who was a few steps away from him, smiling beautifully - for him -.

Changkyun held his backpack strap stronger, took a deep breath and with slowly steps started walking towards his boyfriend. He stopped in front of Hyungwon, smiling shyly, his way to say 'hi' to the older when they were in a place full of people.

Hyungwon smiled sympathetic, taking his hand to the younger's hair, running his long fingers through his dark locks, calming Changkyun down.

"You know, you're not very good at hiding yourself from me." Hyungwon smiled, making the other look down to face the floor.

Changkyun didn't know if it was possible to get redder than he already was, but he felt that he could.

And Hyungwon was right, Changkyun knew it, because since they met, since they stared seeing eachother - and even before -, in almost two years of dating, there hasn't a single time that the older failed to notice the younger.

Without taking the smile off his face, Hyungwon tilted his head. "You look so pretty with messy hair." A wake of heat passed through Changkyun's body, shyness taking over his thoughts and actions. Hyungwon continue to talk "And besides pretty, you look cute when shy."

Changkyun rose his head, letting his boyfriend look at his face, that was taken by the colour red, one of his hand went to encounter Hyungwon's one, removing it from his head and putting it down, but not letting go. Smiling with the action from the shy boy, Hyungwon looked to their hands together and intertwined their fingers, Changkyun smiled less shy than before.

The two boys heard exclamations of surprise from those students who were watching them. No one ever thought that the two could be together, no one ever thought that the shyest boy in the entire school would be dating the boy who was considered to be the most handsome in the entire school and one of the most popular, even after he graduated. 

"What are you doing here?" Changkyun asked quietly, getting closer to his boyfriend so Hyungwon could hear what he was asking.

"Well, I missed my boyfriend and I wanted to see him." Hyungwon straightened his stance. "So I decided to surprise him, but it seems that he didn't like it, because he was running away, trying to go unnoticed by me." Hyungwon smiled playfully. "I don't think he's happy to see me." The smaller one rolled his eyes, earning a slight laugh from the tall one.

Changkyun squeezed their hands that were together. "I am happy, very happy, I wanted to ran and hug you as soon as I heard you were here." He lowered his face and bit his lip before continuing. "But..." He sighed and looked around, seeing that several teenagers were still watching them. "... I didn't want an audience." He murmured.

Hyungwon laughed, pulling his boyfriend closer to his body. One hand on the waist and the other on the nape of the youngest, stroking the strands of hair that were there. Changkyun rested his head against the curve of Hyungwon's neck, his hands holding the fabric of the shirt that the other wore and enjoying the caress he was receiving, making him sigh in adoration, making him feel safe.

" _Baby, don't be shy._ " Hyungwon whispered on Changkyun's ear, making him smile.

"Hey! I think it's time for y'all to get out of here, right? Go find something better to do instead of watch them and whisper bullshit!" Jooheon exclaimed to all those teenagers around the couple.

Changkyun laughed and smiled. So many things happened that he didn't notice that his best friend were still there, he was thankful.

Many complaints could be heard, as well as people's steps getting away from them.

"I brought coffee to you." Hyungwon whispered again on his boyfriend's ear, walking away from his boyfriend to open the car and get said coffee.

While Hyungwon went to get the coffee, Changkyun turned around, seeing his friend with his back to him, looking at the teenagers walking away.

Changkyun nudged his best friend's shoulder and smiled at him as he turned. "Thank you." 

Jooheon also smiled, rolling his eyes and ruffling his friend's hair.

"You don't need to thank me." Jooheon crossed his arms and looked over Changkyun's shoulders. "But, like..." He looked into his best friend's eyes, smiling provocatively and raising an eyebrow. "You have a lot of things to tell me."

Changkyun smiled awkwardly and turned around, seeing his boyfriend offering him the coffee.

"You didn't need to buy it." He murmured to Hyungwon, taking the cup of coffee he was being offered

"So he's the one who's messing up your hair?" Hyungwon ignored Changkyun, standing beside the smaller one and holding his waist.

"Lee Jooheon, nice to meet you."

"I heard your name many times, most of the time coming out of this kid's mouth." Hyungwon pointed to Changkyun who was drinking his coffee looking at the floor. "He likes you very much." Hyungwon smiled. "And you seem to have the same feeling for him." Jooheon smiled nodding.

"He's my vest friend."

"I'm Chae Hyungwon." Jooheon laughed slightly.

"I know. Your name come out very frequently in other people's conversation, I had heard it on several occasions... But never, not once, did Changkyun mentioned you to me."

"It was a secret." Said the shy boy. Hyungwon laughed.

"It was a secret because he wanted it to be." He kissed the top of the youngest head. "I'm sad that he didn't tell you, but I already expected it, since you weren't in his life when I joined it."

"Oh, really?" Jooheon was surprised.

"Changkyun really has a lot of things to tell you." Hyungwon laughed.

Changkyun looked at his boyfriend, remembering that he was going to hang out with Jooheon. "Me and Jooheon were going to hang ou together somewhere, but you showed up..."

"Did I choose a bad day to miss my boyfriend then?" Hyungwon pouted, leaving Changkyun more frustrated than he was.

"Nah, it's okay!" Said Jooheon, attracting their attention. "Really, Chang, it's okay! We can do something tomorrow, we still have time before exams."

"But..."

"No 'but's, you'll go out with your boyfriend and I'll... I don't know, annoy my neighbor maybe?" He said thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do!" He smiled playfully

"Your neighbor doesn't deserve you." Changkyun said, Jooheon just showed him the tongue.

"Is it okay if I steal Changkyun from you now, Jooheon?" Hyungwon asked friendly.

"Not at all." Jooheon looked the two boys standing side by side. Changkyun comfortably standing against the older man's body while being held by the waist and stroked in the same place. "I think Changkyun was missing you too." He smiled and saw his best friend blush. "I'll get going then." He said goodbye to the two boys and headed for his house, thinking of ways he could annoy his neighbor.

"What are we going to do?" Changkyun looked at the older one as soon as Jooheon was gone.

"I want to take you to a place that I think you'll like." Changkyun smiled. "Let's go?"

"Let's go."

•••

The car ride went smoothly, the couple talked while listening to the songs playing on the radio.

From time to time, Hyungwon would stretch out his right hand to caress the Changkyun's thigh, making the other smile with the simple gesture and Changkyun would occasionally pick up Hyungwon's hand and hold it, just to feel the feeling he so much adored when their hands were together.

•••

The car stopped. Hyungwon smiled when he saw his boyfriend with his head against the window and his eyes closed, sleeping.

"Kyun, wake up." He touched his shoulder, no answer came. "Kyunnie..." Hyungwon whispered in the boy's ear and kissed his cheek. "Wake up, we're here."

Changkyun murmured something inaudible, pulling his boyfriend's face away from his and stretching. Hyungwon laughed lightly.

The two got out of the car and only then Changkyun noticed where they were. On the beach. Changkyun smiled, this was the place he loved most.

There was no one there apart from them, the fine sand without footprints, the calm waves breaking on the shallow shore. The wind hitting their faces, the smell of the beach making them calm and happy. And to top it off, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, letting the orange light hit the bluish surface of the sea.

At that time, they didn't want an audience, they just wanted each other's presence, they always wanted just that.

The two sat on the sand, their bare feet in contact with it. Hyungwon with his arm over Changkyun's shoulders and his right hands intertwined, the smaller boy with his head resting on the shoulder of the taller one. No words were said and needless to be, in the stillness of the coast, the two shared the same feeling, the same sensation.

_Love_.

And there, they knew, they belonged to each other and would always belong, anytime, anywhere. And there, exactly at that place, with the two side by side, with the sun setting in the sea ahead...

They were _complete_.


End file.
